Lost Boy
by FrenchThing
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'un vol de couverture pouvait avoir tant de conséquences ? Pas Dan et Phil apparemment. Phan.


**BONJOUR LES GENS ! Bon, cette fan fic elle a une jolie place sur un petit coussin soyeux dans mon kokoro parce que 1) j'ai mit 10000 ans à l'écrire et eNFIN LA VOIR FINIE C'EST BIEN et 2) c'est la deuxième phan fic en français sur ce site (y en a vraiment pas beaucoup sérieusement écrivez des trucs le phandom français). Donc voilà. Si vous n'avez aucune idée de qui sont Dan et Phil et que vous comprenez assez bien l'anglais eh bien allez regarder leurs vidéos tout de suite et laissez les envahir votre vie, vous ne le regretterez (presque) pas. Pour revenir à la fanfic, je suis pas satisfaite à 100% du début mais elle a bien assez traîné comme ça. Pour la petite histoire c'était sensé être full fluff mais j'sais pas ce qui s'est passé y a l'angst qui s'est pointée et j'ai dit "vas-y fais comme chez toi". Je remercie aussi laure2857 sur Twitter ou equit28 sur ce site pour avoir supporté sans broncher tous mes caprices et mes spams à propos de ce texte et qui m'a grandement aidée, t'es géniale de ouf.**

 **Dan et Phil ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est rassurant parce que bon c'est des êtres humains quand même. La chanson _Lost Boy_ de Troye Sivan ne m'appartient pas non plus (allez écouter ce qu'il fait c'est doux et soyeux).**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

\- Dan ? Daaan ? DAN ?!

Phil n'en revenait pas. Ils auraient déjà dû être partis depuis 5 minutes. Pour une fois qu'ils sortaient, Dan était introuvable. Il n'était absolument nulle part. Quoi que… Attends une minute. Pris d'un soudain doute, Phil se précipita vers la seule pièce de l'appartement qu'il n'avait pas vérifié : la chambre de son ami. Et il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Le brun était toujours endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Le plus âgé essaya de le réveiller doucement en lui murmurant à l'oreille avant de lui secouer l'épaule, sans succès. Il commençait à désespérer avant de se souvenir que Dan refusait catégoriquement d'enfiler plus qu'un t-shirt et un boxer pour dormir malgré la température assez fraîche dans l'appartement mal isolé. Il eut un petit sourire avant de saisir délicatement un coin de la couette, puis de tirer brusquement dessus. Ce qui eut l'effet désiré.

\- PHIL POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ÇA ? cria Dan, réveillé en sursaut par le froid soudain.

\- On est en retard, répondit ce dernier avec un calme olympien. Tu te souviens que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va manger avec PJ et Chris, hein ?

\- Euh… Je… Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ah ah.

Un silence gênant flotta quelques instants avant que Phil ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu avais oublié.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Enfin je pensais que c'était demain, c'est tout, sinon je m'en souvenais très bien, bafouilla Dan dans une tentative de justification désespérée (et inutile).

\- Mouais… Bref. Dépêche-toi de te préparer.

\- Uuuugh, s'il te plaît… On pourrait pas reporter ?

\- Dan, arrête, tu sais bien que non.

\- Allez, rends-moi ma couverture, laisse-moi dormir !

\- Jamais. Si tu la veux, il faudra que tu viennes la chercher toi-même.

C'est donc sur cette phrase que nos deux protagonistes, dont l'un, je le rappelle, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer, se retrouvèrent à courir un peu partout dans l'appartement pour une couverture, le cadet ne pouvant que crier des insultes à l'aîné en espérant que ce dernier ne lui rende son bien dans un élan de compassion (ce qui n'aurait étonné personne, on parle quand même de Phil).

A la surprise générale, Dan réussit finalement à rattraper le voleur de couette. Enfin, rattraper, c'était vite dit. Il était juste parvenu à saisir un coin de l'étoffe du bout des doigts et, en tirant dessus un peu trop violemment, avait fait basculer avec fracas les deux hommes sur le sol, le plus âgé avachi sur le corps de l'autre.

\- Phil, bordel, rends-moi ça !

\- Dan, arrête de jurer. Et NON, je ne vais pas te la rendre, on a quasiment une heure de retard maintenant et Chris et PJ doivent se demander ce qu'on fait à cause de toi, sermonna Phil en se redressant un peu.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il y jeta un œil : c'était un SMS de leurs amis, qui se demandaient en effet ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de fabriquer. Phil eut un rictus satisfait avant de montrer ledit SMS à Dan d'un air triomphant.

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit, alors mainte-

Le brun, fatigué d'entendre son aîné fanfaronner, l'avait fait taire d'une façon certes efficace mais irréfléchie : en l'embrassant. Après quelques secondes, il amorça un mouvement de la main afin d'emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Phil quand celui, recouvrant ses esprits, se recula violemment, fixant le plus jeune avec incompréhension. Il se releva maladroitement et jeta un dernier regard vers le brun avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Phil, je suis désolé, j-je... Phil !

Dan se leva précipitamment pour courir à la suite de son aîné, laissant la couverture abandonnée sur le sol.

\- PHIL ! ATTENDS ! cria Dan en saisissant le poignet de Phil. Phil, dis quelque chose je t'en... commença Dan, avant de se faire arrêter brusquement par ce dernier, qui dégagea sèchement son poignet de l'étreinte du brun.

\- Tais toi.

\- M-mais...

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux faire ça, pas vrai ? Tu penses que tu as le droit ? Que tout t'est permis ? Que tu peux m'embrasser, comme ça, et puis juste penser que tout continuerait normalement ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!

\- Phil, je viens de te le dire, je ne-

\- Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi et écoute moi pour une fois. Tu te souviens de cette dispute ? Parce que moi oui. Comme si c'était hier. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, TOUT ! Peu importe à quel point ça me faisait mal, pas une fois je n'ai essayé de te faire changer d'avis. J'ai fait une croix sur toi, j'ai enfermé tous mes souvenirs loin, très loin, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, j'ai même essayé de changer ma manière de te regarder, mais toi, TOI, tu peux te permettre de m'embrasser ? 4 ans que je te regarde de loin, que je fais tout pour oublier ce qui s'est passé et toi tu peux juste tout foutre en l'air et espérer que tout aille bien ? Toi qui m'a laissé tomber parce que, je cite, nous n'en valions pas la peine, parce que nous n'étions qu'une stupide erreur, parce que tu avais peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire ? Toi tu peux faire ça ?

A ce point de sa tirade, Phil avait les joues brillantes de larmes. Dans ses yeux bleus se déchaînait un orage qui avait attendu bien trop longtemps d'éclater et sa voix s'était brisée. Un bruit de sonnette résonnait dans le couloir, sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prête attention.

\- Je... commença Dan, mais un coup d'œil aux orbes azurs scella ses lèvres.

\- Oh non, ne crois pas que j'ai fini, j'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé Dan. Désolé d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Et je m'en veux de toujours t'aimer après tout ce que tu as fait, après tout ce que tu as dit, tu n'as même pas idée. Je t'ai toujours pardonné, _toujours_ , je me suis excusé pour des choses pour lesquelles je n'étais pas responsable et je ne te déteste toujours pas, même si j'en ai plus qu'envie. J'ai tellement, _tellement_ envie de te détester de toute mon âme, mais je ne peux pas. Et toi tu es là, incapable de le voir. Tu sais pourquoi ? PARCE QUE TU T'EN FICHES !

Sur ces mots, Phil chancela, ses jambes menaçant de le laisser s'écrouler. Dan se précipita en avant pour le rattraper et le saisit dans ses bras, mais Phil le repoussa brutalement.

\- Phil, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai...

\- Garde tes excuses pour toi, dit ce dernier en entrant dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Dan resta planté là plusieurs minutes, essayant d'estimer à quel point il avait merdé (spoiler alert : beaucoup). La sonnette se tut, presque aussitôt remplacée par une sonnerie de téléphone qui se fit tout autant ignorer.

Quand Phil se réveilla, il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que le souvenir des événements de la veille ne lui revienne : il avait fixé le plafond jusqu'au soleil levant, sans trop savoir quoi penser, perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée vers 6 heures du matin. Un bruit le tira et de ses pensées et il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que c'était. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir plus, une voix étouffée s'éleva dans l'appartement silencieux. Dan jouait du piano et chantait. Intrigué, Phil se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre, s'appuyant sur le tenant de la porte entrouverte de celle de Dan, dos à ce dernier, la voix du brun sonnant bien plus clairement.

 _As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it_  
 _Our faces blue_  
 _There's a heart stain on the carpet_  
 _I left it, I left it with you_

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Phil reconnut la chanson. C'était Lost Boy, de leur ami Troye Sivan.

 _Yeah, the truth is that I'm sorry_  
 _Though I told you not to worry_  
 _I was some dumb kid_  
 _Trying to kid myself_  
 _That I got my shit together_

Cela prit encore quelques secondes à Phil pour réaliser que Dan avait légèrement changé les paroles. Ce qui faisait que la chanson collait foutrement bien à leur situation.

 _So go, get to runnin', won't you hurry?_  
 _While it's light out, while it's early_  
 _Before I start to miss any part of this_  
 _And change my mind, whatever_

 _I said "I wanna settle down"_  
 _Built your hopes up like a tower_  
 _I gave you the run around_  
 _I was a lost boy_  
 _Not ready to be found_  
 _Not ready to be found_  
 _I was a lost boy_  
 _Not ready to be found_

Phil déglutit, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Bordel ce que cette histoire lui avait fait mal. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Les conversations sans fin sur Skype, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la semaine passée chez lui, les vidéos ensemble, la vidéo, Manchester. Et puis 2012. Cette discussion fatidique. Ces mots qu'il avait toujours redouté d'entendre. "Tu sais quoi ? Autant en finir. Ça ne sert à rien de faire comme si on allait bien ensemble." Et tout avait reprit comme avant - ou presque. Avant il y avait les regards complices, les mains qui s'effleurent, les légers rougissements. Tout n'était plus que distance, coups d'œil volés, presque honteux, gestes prudents et millimétrés. Tout pour éviter le moindre contact, la moindre étincelle qui ferait tout exploser.

 _Didn't care much for locks on the window_  
 _To keep me at bay_  
 _I left one last kiss on your pillow_  
 _Then I flew away_

 _Yeah I knew from the beginning_  
 _That this wasn't never ending_  
 _Shouldn't stay too long_  
 _Cause I was too young_  
 _To give into forever_

Les choses s'étaient améliorées récemment. Dan était plus proche, dans tous les sens du terme, leur fan base l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué. Cela n'aidait pas le moins du monde Phil à reléguer ses sentiments dans un coin de sa tête, mais il avait réussi. Jusqu'à hier matin.

 _I said "I wanna settle down"_  
 _Built your hopes up like a tower_  
 _I gave you the run around_  
 _I was a lost boy_  
 _Not ready to be found_  
 _Not ready to be found_  
 _I was a lost boy_  
 _Not ready to be found_

Hier matin qui avait détruit un travail long de plusieurs années en une fraction de secondes. Le contact qu'ils faisaient tout pour éviter depuis 4 ans. L'étincelle qui avait tout fait exploser.

 _So what were you waiting for?_  
 _Someone could have loved you more_  
 _I was a lost boy, lost boy_  
 _So what were you waiting for?_  
 _Someone could have loved you more_  
 _I was a lost boy, lost boy_  
 _So what were you waiting for?_  
 _Someone could have loved you more_  
 _I was a lost boy, lost boy_  
 _So what were you waiting for?_  
 _Someone could have loved you more_  
 _I was a lost boy, lost boy_

Phil réalisa qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue et l'essuya d'un geste vif. Cette chanson appuyait pile là où il ne fallait pas. Sans compter la voix de Dan, qui s'était brisée au début du pont et dans laquelle on entendait des sanglots réprimés.

 _I said "I wanna settle down"_  
 _Built your hopes up like a tower_  
 _I gave you the run around_  
 _I was a lost boy_  
 _Not ready to be found_  
 _Not ready to be found_  
 _I was a lost boy_  
 _Not ready to be found_

En plaquant le dernier accord, Dan se tourna vers son ami, les yeux rougis et brillants et les cheveux en désordre. Il se leva, ouvrit la bouche et pris une inspiration mais fut coupé dans son élan par un Phil en pleurs qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé, sanglotant, se serrant l'un l'autre comme s'ils allaient mourir et que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient le faire. Les mains de Phil s'agrippaient désespérément au t-shirt de l'autre, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de l'autre et inspirant une odeur familière depuis trop longtemps perdue.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, chuchota Dan contre l'épaule de Phil.

\- Je sais Dan, je sais.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... J'avais juste peur de ne pas être assez, de ce que les gens diraient, alors j'ai pris la décision la plus lâche... Je pensais que... que je ne te méritais pas, que tu serais mieux sans moi...

Les doigts de Phil raffermirent leur prise sur le tissu, ses phalanges prenant une teinte encore plus pâle.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Dan hocher de la tête contre son épaule, lui répondant par un "oui" muet.  
Le silence retomba, seulement dérangé par des respirations entrecoupées par des hoquets irréguliers.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner une autre chance ?

Le plus âgé retint sa respiration, pris de court par la question. Était-il prêt à tout remettre en jeu alors que leur amitié n'avait survécu que miraculeusement la première fois ? A redonner sa confiance au brun, au risque que tout soit détruit définitivement ? Et pour quoi au juste, pour une étreinte, un baiser, un mot doux ? Était-il vraiment sûr de vouloir parier sur tout ce qu'il avait juste pour _ça_ ?

\- **Évidemment**.

* * *

 **Eeeet voilà ! Une petite review ? :3**


End file.
